That's the truth
by Anne Sullivan
Summary: The time capsule was opened and secrets were revealed. Nathan will find out the real reason why Haley left him.
1. Chapter 1

It's a new school day for all of the students in the Tree hill High, but a day that will change the life of everyone. The time capsule was released and their dreams, their fears, heartbreaks... truths they hidden from everyone… Everything they are ashamed or proud…everything they said was revealed.

Nathan and Haley were walking side by side when the monitors were connected, the first person appeared, Brooke Davis.

"_So you're probably looking at this and making fun of my outfit, right? Anyway, here's all you really need to know about today; if.. you fat, dumb, sexual, and a guy, you're OK. If you're a girl, not so much. Please tell me that's changed in the future. Somebody tell me you've got love figured out, because I got news for you; it's pretty darn messy right now. But I guess it's always been that way. Wanting to be loved, to find somebody that makes your heart ache in a good way.. feel understood. So.. if you're robots, or aliens, or something and you're watching this right now and that feeling no longer exists; well... you missed it... and I feel sorry for you. 'Cause as far as I can tell, that's what it's all about. And that's what I know it should be about." _

"No, no no! This can't be happened! Haley said and walked straight to the radio and tv room, with Nathan behind her. When they finally get there, Haley heard her husband voice.

"_So you want me to tell you something about myself? I don't have anything to say. Even if I did you'd be wrong to believe me. Trust is a lie. Nobody ever knows anyone.__People think that if you love somebody hard enough then everything is just gonna work out. People are wrong. 50 years from now, I hope you got what you wanted Haley, but getting married to you was the worst mistake of my life. Here's a little advice, never get married. In the end, you're only being miserable.__ "_

Haley looked at Nathan with tears in her eyes.

"Haley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Nathan said looking to her face.

"Forget it. We just have to stop this right now." She said as she trying to open the door. In mean time was Lucas time to appear in the TV.

"_My best friend, Haley, left town recently. And it's… Been hard. You know, until this year, it's-it's always been us against the world. We pretty much grew up together and.. now she's just gone. You know, I.. I understand the leaving part. Trust me, I just wish she would called me; before she left. I wish.. I could talked to her about it. I mean, not to change her mind.. or to tell her what to do, but.. Just to say I love you... and I miss you. Just to say goodbye. - My brother's been going through a tough time lately. I wish there was more I could do to help him. I mean, just getting along is kinda new to us. But I guess that's how brothers are. Better to each other and worse to each other than anybody else. I also wish I could make things easier for my mom. I mean, even though it's been a tough year for us, I want her to be happy more than anything. But that doesn't change the fact that I need to get closer to my father because if I can get closer to him, maybe I can find a way to beat him. Once and for all - set the people that I love free. I just hope I have the strength to tear him down for good." _

"Somebody stop this, please!" Haley screamed before she appeared in the video.

"_Nobody knows the real reason I left. I just hope 50 years from now Nathan learnt the truth. When Chris invited me to go on a tour, I didn't ask Nathan to go with me because I was scared… about what he would answer me.__Its kind hurt though, he thinks I could leave him. When he said if I left we were done, I stood there and I didn't have second thoughts. I started to unpack all my things, because there is no way I can choose something over him. But Dan came by and he talked to me about the opportunity I had right in front of me. I remember I said "But I can't lose Nathan" And he just look at me and said if I didn't leave, Nathan wouldn't play basketball again. At first, I doubted him. What kind of father could make something to harm his own son? Then, Lucas came to my mind…and I knew Dan was capable of everything. I couldn't see Nathan lose his dream. So I left. No because I didn't love him, but because I love him more than anything. __So…50 years from now I hope Nathan and I still together with a lot of grandchildren and…No, what I really want is Nathan been happy and all his dreams came true. Even he never forgives me. Because I always will love him…always and forever"_

Nathan and Haley stared each other, they had a lot to talk about.

* * *

><p>I know i should be writing the next chapter for "Open your eyes", but in my defense, the fourth chapter is almost done and i will update until Saturday. <strong>That's the truth<strong> will be a very short story, just two chapters. I was watching the the ninth episode of season 3 **"How a Resurrection Really Fells"** yesterday, when Chris Keller said Dan paid him to seduce Haley and this story just popped in my head.

So, what do you think? The next week i update the last chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Since Haley came back Nathan couldn't control his feelings. Anger, happiness, guilty… Part of him wants to forget the last three months and start over with Haley. But the other part, still thinking 'she kissed Chris Keller, and she chose music over me'. He loves her always and forever, this never gonna change. Nathan just can't trust her.

The things start to be better between them. They already had made love twice, and God, how he missed that.

After seeing the video, Nathan and Haley made their way out of school, after the video,t hey couldn't stay there. Nathan did not understand one thing; the videos for the time capsule were recorded before the summer, so how Haley was in one of them?

Haley was emotionally exhausted, it was not like that she picture Nathan learnt the truth.

Nathan and Haley were lost in their thoughts when they heard someone calling.

"Haley! Nathan!"

When they turned around they saw Lucas, Haley's best friend and Nathan's brother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucas asked angrily "I was in New York for god's sake, Haley. You should have spoken to me."

"Luke ..." Nathan interrupted, "I do not think this is the best time. I'll take Haley home, you two can talk tomorrow "

Lucas nodded and turned back to school, he needed to find his girlfriend, Brooke.

Nathan put a hand on Haley's back and led her to the car. He had so much to ask, would be possible that his father would do something like that?

All the way the two were silent. Haley was concerned; at that time Dan should have seen the video. What would he do? She shouldn't have open up that way. But when her friend Mouth said she was the only one that not recording for the time capsule, she thought was an opportunity. Things were so bad with Nathan, she could not tell anyone about Dan; she needed to talk, even if it was for a camera.

When they arrived at the apartment once shared for both of them. Nathan and Haley were unsure about what to do or what to say. It was Haley who broke the silence.

"Thank you for bringing me home." Haley tried to smile.

"Don't mention it" Nathan said running a hand through his hair "Haley we have a lot to talk and I know this is not the time. I'm going home and when you are ready to talk ... "

He didn't finish because Haley hugged him.

"We'd better finish it now. Mostly, because of your father, I ... I don't know what he is going to do"

Haley looked at Nathan's eyes and there, the boy saw nothing less than love, concern and guilt.

"Ok" Nathan said nodded

"You know when you left home that day, I was furious, but I also realized that you really believed that I was choosing Chris over you. So, I had no doubts if i had to choose between you and music, i would choose you. Nothing would be worth it if I hadn't you by my side. I know, I didn't ask you to go with me, but I just didn't want you to had to make that decision between basketball and me. And to tell the truth I was afraid to hear the answer." Haley sighed "Nathan, I was wearing the bracelet you gave me the first time I tutored you, I took off only it doesn't break while I was unpacking. Then your father came out and you heard what he said"

"But Haley,no matter how much my father had screw up Lucas' life. What do you think he could do against me?"

"Do you remember the day you passed out on the court?" She asked without looking at him.

"Of course I remember" 'It was the day I find out I was in love with you' he added mentally.

"He said that everyone would know you were an addict, he had the medical evidence and I knew it would cost all your dreams. So I thought, if I leave he will to High Flyers and everyone will see that his is not a junkie. I knew I had to leave before you get back, because I just looking at you I wouldn't have the strength, I would tell you everything. It was in a hurry that I forgot the bracelet. "

"Haley, everything you told me when you came back, all I heard in Atlanta…

"I knew you were coming." Haley interrupted

"What?" He asked in disbelief

"Dan called me, as soon as you left Tree Hill. Don't you think were so easy you just say you were my husband and the security let you in?"

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"I have to talk to Haley Scott" Nathan said anxious.

"Haley who?" The bodyguard asked.

"Haley James. I really need to talk to her".

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nathan Scott. I'm her husband".

"Take the badge and wait in the backstage. Como one, this way".

* * *

><p>"Oh God!" Nathan could barely believe<p>

"I was so happy to see you, but Dan told me that you were not going to High Flyers, that you had give up for me. He said that I have to fixed that or you would lose your dream. did the only think I knew could break you're heart and you will hate me. I took off our ring and said to you we rush things. That we shouldn't have get marriage, but inside Nathan, I swear, I was screaming for you not believed in me.

"I don't know what to say Haley, I understand why you did all of this, but still… We were marriage Haley, a couple. You promised me that you will deny all those that would come between us. And you still kissed Chris, twice!

At this point Nathan was furious he and Haley were standing facing each other.

"He kissed me!" Haley screamed "Nathan, I have no experience in this kind of thing. You know how I've always been friends with Mouth, Lucas and Skills. Chris did the same thing all my friends used to. I misunderstood everything. When he kissed me, both times, I was frozen, I didn't know what to do, how to react. But I told him that I loved you and I will always love you.

"You have any idea how hard it was for me? I stay here, thinking I was not good enough for you. I become the same Nathan Scott i used to be before you."

"Do you have any idea how hard was for me?" Haley screamed again "A called to our voice mail just to hear your voice. I barely could sleep, because everyday was a goddamn day without you. Just when I was singing I could live, because I closed my eyes and pretend you were there watching me. So it's true i enjoy every night i was in the stage, because for at least one hour, i could be happy" At this moment Haley was crying "Everyday Chris asked me what was wrong with me, and all this months I just wrote one song, just one. And you wanna know why?

"Why" Nathan asked with tears in his eyes

"No Nathan, no music. You are my inspiration, you are my life"

After that, Nathan hug her…he didn't need to hear another thing. He said to her, when she came back that he couldn't trust her. He was so wrong. This woman loves him so much…More than him deserved.

They stayed like that for a while, when they finally could control the tears. Haley looked to his face, and asked him to wait for a second. When she came back, she brought a piece of paper.

"I wrote this after you left Atlanta."

Nathan nodded and started to read.

**Set the fire to the third bar¹**

I find the map and draw a straight line  
>Over rivers, farms, and state lines<br>The distance from me to where you'd be  
>It's only finger-lengths that I see<br>I touch the place where I'd find your face  
>My finger in creases of distant dark places<br>I hang my coat up in the first bar  
>There is no peace that I've felt so far<br>The laughter penetrates my silence  
>As drunken men find flaws in science<p>

Their words mostly noises  
>Ghosts with just voices<br>Your words in my memory  
>Are like music to me<p>

I'm miles from where you are,  
>I lay down on the cold ground and I<br>I pray that something picks me up  
>And sets me down in your warm arms<p>

After I have traveled so far  
>We'd set the fire to the third bar<br>We'd share each other like an island  
>Until exhausted, close our eyelids<br>And dreaming, pick up from  
>The last place we left off<br>Your soft skin is weeping  
>A joy you can't keep it<p>

I'm miles from where you are,  
>I lay down on the cold ground and I<br>I pray that something picks me up  
>And sets me down in your warm arms<p>

I'm miles from where you are,  
>I lay down on the cold ground and I<br>I pray that something picks me up  
>And sets me down in your warm arms<p>

After read those words, Nathan pulled Haley closer and kissed her. All he had suffered those months, all Haley had suffered, were almost erase. Of course they have those issues with Dan. Nathan would never forgive his father to take Haley from him.

Nathan and Haley made love several times that day, and Brooke Haleys' room mate didn't return home that day. She knew after that video Nathan and Haley definitely would be Naley again. After all, no matter how many problems they would have. No matter how much people try to split them up. Nathan and Haley would be always and forever, and someday they will make everyone believe in true love.

* * *

><p>¹The song belongs to Snow Patrol feat Martha Wainwright<p>

I'm sorry it took so long. My little cousin was playing with my computer and i don't know what he did, but i lost the chapter. I hope you guys like it, and i was thinking about write another chapter. Dan's reaction about the time capsule and a bed talk with Nathan and Haley. What do you think?

I wanna say thank you so much for: **Ace5492, Jrocca23, mrslafferty13,JBUG1313, Fernanda Ginne, BlondestEvr, can'tgetenoughof23, kit147, olives09, othfan1919, pepperwillow, QTLuv93**, for you reviews, put this story in alert and in your favorites.

**You are all amazing!**


End file.
